Memento
by Satine16
Summary: Peter always loved the girl next door, but after high school he made himself forget her. Mary Jane never appreciated the one who cared while she could, and she regretted it every day. What happens when given a second chance? Ch 11 up! COMPLETE!
1. One Door

Title: Memento  
  
by: Satine16  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Marvel! I don't own anything and simply  
  
do this for fun. Please don't sue me. :(  
  
Chapter 1: The End of the Beginning  
  
"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Goddamn you, Allan! I know what your trying to do!"  
  
They were both drunk, again. It was the fourth time this week that they were arguing.   
  
Mrs. Watson thought that he was having an affair, and Mr. Watson thought that she was trying to  
  
take his money. The arguments were petty and stupid and they usually ended when her mom got  
  
a black eye or her dad passed out.  
  
Mary Jane was six and had grown accustomed to the yelling. She sat out looking at the  
  
moon. It was a just tiny sliver of light, barely noticeable. With her little jean shorts, Rainbow  
  
Brite t-shirt and red pigtails she waited for the commotion to pass. But she heard someone come  
  
outside. She turned around to see Peter Parker outside his house.  
  
He was her age and wore glasses so large they seemed to take up half of his face. His  
  
clothes were a little too big for him and the cowlick in his hair always made the back stand up  
  
straight.   
  
"Hi, Mary Jane."  
  
"Hi, Pete."  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Lookin'."  
  
"At what?"  
  
"The moon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He shuffled over and sat next to her on the stairs, and for a few moments they sat in  
  
silence.  
  
"Did you know that the moon is 250,000 miles away?"  
  
"No, Pete. No one wants to know that. I just thought it was pretty. I wanna live there  
  
someday."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause there's no parents there to yell at you, or tell you to eat broccoli...or yell at each  
  
other."  
  
She looked back at the moon and things grew silent again...for awhile.  
  
"Peter, why are you looking at me?"  
  
"Just 'cause."  
  
"'Cause why?"  
  
"You have freckles on your nose. Did you know that?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
'I like them."  
  
"I hate them."  
  
The yelling and crashing in the house behind them had finally come to a halt, and Mary  
  
Jane got up to go inside.   
  
"Goodnight, Pete," she said as she headed up the stairs.  
  
"Mary Jane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think that your freckles are really pretty," he said pushing his glasses up on his nose.  
  
"You are so weird, Peter."  
  
"Goodnight, Mary Jane."  
  
Just one week. It seemed as if the time would never go by, but there was really only one  
  
week until graduation. Mary Jane looked around her Chemistry class at the familiar faces. Some  
  
of them she would miss, others she would forget, and some she would continue to see. That was  
  
just the way things worked after high school.  
  
She didn't tell anyone that she hadn't made it into the acting school she had hoped for.   
  
Maybe she'd be able to get a job after graduation, and she'd be able to make a living while she  
  
hunted for auditions. God, life was a bitch. She couldn't and wouldn't stay at home, she wasn't  
  
going to school like she had planned. In fact, she had convinced herself to simply stop planning.   
  
Life never worked out according to plan, so why did she bother? For months she had tried to  
  
convince herself that she should simply wing it. Just see what happens. But the part of her brain  
  
that acted like her mother, the one that wanted to orchestrate her dreams, just kept on ticking and  
  
designing her future.   
  
But then again, maybe life can have its ups, too.   
  
He may have been a little odd, but Mary Jane couldn't help noticing that he was watching  
  
her. More importantly she couldn't help but enjoy it. Harry Osbourn was the most beautiful guy  
  
she had ever met, and knowing that he was interested in her made her giddy. He was about 6'5"  
  
with dark eyes, dark hair and a brilliant white smile. His smile made her knees turn to jelly. Plus  
  
he had those perfect lips, so kissable and full. If only she could just...  
  
"Hi, MJ."  
  
Well, that burst her bubble. Mary Jane turned around to see Peter Parker had just gotten  
  
to class. Six minutes late, as usual. His bean stalk frame was adorned in his usual threadbare,  
  
two sizes too large jeans, button down shirt and worn out Converse sneakers. His brown hair had  
  
turned into its usual disarray: an abundance of fringe hanging into his eyes. Not that you could  
  
even see them underneath his coke bottle bottom glasses. They were so thick it was hard to  
  
understand how they actually helped his vision.   
  
"Hi, Pete."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
"Eh. Same old, same old."  
  
How had such a sweet guy turned into such a wreck? Maybe it had happened with the  
  
death of his parents. Peter's Aunt and Uncle were old, and the last thing they probably had time  
  
to worry about was their nephew's appearance. In fact, they probably saw no problem with it.  
  
Harry winked at her from where he was sitting and she waved back, a little bit shyly. He  
  
was just so cute.  
  
"What do you see in him, MJ?"  
  
"Not this again! Peter, how many times do we have to go over this? You're his friend,  
  
by the way, so why do you try to bash him?"  
  
"I just think you could do better."  
  
"Well, please stop thinking about and for me then, Peter."   
  
ARGH! Oh, there wasn't enough time to worry about Parker anymore. The class was  
  
filing out towards the buses. They were taking their senior field trip to Harry's father's lab:  
  
Osbourn Industries. Mary Jane couldn't even begin to try to understand just how much money  
  
that family had. It boggled her mind. Cute and rich, though. Not a bad combination for old  
  
Harry. As opposed to skinny and poor, like herself. Oh well, nothing was going to change that  
  
now. She might as well just smile and pretend to understand whatever these scientists were  
  
going to spew at her about the genome or DNA or chemical bonding or whatever.  
  
The week passed by with much more speed than anyone could have originally assumed.   
  
In fact, it flew by. Now all four hundred students stood in their dark green robes, waiting to be  
  
set free. Mary Jane was one of the last people to be called and she watched all of her classmates  
  
as they passed by.   
  
Harry flashed his million dollar smile and shook hands with everyone. He was probably  
  
just relieved he graduated at all. Peter helped him pass Chemistry and with that he was able to  
  
get out, otherwise...well there would have been a lot of unhappy people.   
  
Speaking of Peter, he had changed a lot since they got back last week. He had gotten  
  
contacts or something, and he wasn't as clumsy as he used to be. In fact he seemed very  
  
confident. But Peter hadn't spoke to her since the field trip. There was a robbery at a small store  
  
by Peter's house that same day. Peter's Uncle Ben was there buying laundry detergent and milk.   
  
He was checking out when the man came into the store, and when he refused to fork over his  
  
wallet and car keys, he was shot three times. The funeral had been two days ago. Mary Jane  
  
wept when she heard what had happened. Peter had lost his parents when he was six, and now  
  
his uncle. No one deserved that, especially not Peter. He was nice to everyone, smart, and had  
  
an amazing sense of humor. He just never really got a break.   
  
Mary Jane's name was called and she crossed the stage. No one was there to watch her  
  
graduate. Her dad was probably drunk, her mother just too busy. With their divorce she got lost  
  
in the cracks. The memento of a relationship that couldn't work. But she still got her diploma,  
  
and threw her hat up into the air. She had learned early on that affection and indifference would  
  
not halt life and could not hinder her existence. Love was just the trim and decoration on a series  
  
of events. At least that's what she told herself.  
  
As everyone greeted their families after the ceremony, Mary Jane stood and watched their  
  
interaction. Hugging and laughing, some even crying. It was nice.  
  
"Mary Jane?"  
  
She turned around and there was Peter Parker. It was probably the last time she would be  
  
lost in thought only to find him behind her. The last time he would be standing there waiting for  
  
her. He had always been waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Peter."  
  
"My Aunt is waiting for me, but I wanted to give this to you. Just a token for having  
  
made it through the labyrinth."  
  
He handed her a small red box with a gold seal on the top. The image was that of a sun  
  
with large branches and wide rays. She opened it and found a small, glass crescent moon, cut so  
  
that it would catch the light and shine a thousand different colors. It was on delicate silver chain,  
  
the links so small she was almost afraid she would break it by simply holding it. She looked up  
  
at Peter to see that he looked a little nervous.   
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"It's beautiful, Peter," with that she saw his face light up. His wide smile spread across  
  
his face, but this time it didn't make him look absurd. It was a really nice smile.  
  
"Peter?" his Aunt May's voice rang out across the field and he turned to see her in the  
  
shade under a tree attempting to find him.  
  
"Congrats, MJ. Can't wait to see your name in lights!"  
  
With that he turned and ran to meet his aunt.  
  
"Goodbye, Peter. Thank you," she called after him.   
  
In the sunlight the necklace sparkled miraculously. Better than any diamond. She  
  
watched as Peter helped his aunt into the car. He waved back to her and then got in himself.   
  
Mary Jane smiled and waved right back. The yellow Cadillac drove away all to quickly and she  
  
was sad to see him go. But when she looked down, she noticed the small piece of paper folded  
  
into the box. She opened it up and saw three words scratched out in Peter's sloppy handwriting.   
  
"We Made It"   
  
Sometimes it was nice to have somebody in your life who really cared.   
  
"For everything," she whispered as she clasped the necklace on and wandered off the  
  
football field. 


	2. Ghosts

ï»¿ Title: Memento  
  
by: Satine16  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Marvel. I do not own any of them! I am not doing  
  
this for profit, so please do not sue me!  
  
Chapter 2:Ghosts  
  
"I have to go to work."  
  
"Just one more kiss?"  
  
"You are a fool, Harry Osbourn," Mary Jane Watson said, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
Harry pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her small frame. After high school  
  
Harry had grown and reached his well formed physical potential. His tall stature, with its well  
  
toned muscles, his perfect hair with its amazing, store bought highlights, and his million dollar  
  
smile, bleached a spectacular shade of white made Harry seem as if he belonged to another  
  
world. He had become the perfect, Ken Doll, Brad Pitt wannabe, wax mold of a Trust Fund  
  
child.  
  
Mary Jane, too had done her fair share of growing up. Her once long, curly locks were  
  
trimmed short and layered to her shoulders, framing her face, giving her a much more mature  
  
appearance. She had also thinned out a lot after graduation. The small bits of baby fat were gone  
  
and the roundness of her face disintegrated, leaving a firm heart shaped jaw and high cheek  
  
bones. Although she had always been slender, she had now grown another two inches and she  
  
had developed a beanstalk frame and simply a long, delicate appearance.  
  
"Harry, this job is finally paying me enough so that I can afford a decent apartment. I  
  
have to go!"  
  
"I told you I would buy you an apartment."  
  
"And I told you that I can't let you do that.," she kissed his forehead and wriggled out of  
  
his arms.  
  
"Don't forget the gala tomorrow, MJ."  
  
"I couldn't possibly!" and with a few blown kisses she left the Park Avenue Palace.  
  
She headed up the three flights of stairs that lead to her apartment, down the long hallway  
  
and opened the door to her home. It was wonderful. It was her place. Not the horrible  
  
cockroach infested hole that she used to live in, but a real apartment, with windows and  
  
everything. She headed into her room and opened her closet doors. Selecting a pair of knee high  
  
black leather boots, a denim mini, and a pink ballet top she laid the items out on her bed and  
  
hopped in the shower.  
  
"Peter Parker...you promised me! You are supposed to meet my friends tonight. They  
  
think that I made you up...can you please come this time and prove that you exist!"  
  
"Where are they meeting you?"  
  
"EDGE, the new club they just discovered. They say its amazing, that I just have to go."  
  
"Gwen, you know that it's just not my scene."  
  
"But it is MINE. Please, Peter. Just once. That's all I'm asking and then I will just shut  
  
up. Forever!"  
  
"But that's not what I want either. If you shut up forever who's gonna tell me how bad  
  
my fashion sense is?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She sat  
  
with her legs swung over the arms of his computer chair and her left arm around his neck. With  
  
her right hand she ran her fingers through Peter's hair and brushed the front out of his eyes.   
  
"Hey, I have an idea...why don't we just stay in?" he asked a smirk on his face, as he  
  
started to kiss her.  
  
"No!" she softly smacked his cheek and hopped off his lap. "Get dressed!"  
  
Mary Jane looked at herself in the mirror, her auburn locks dripping wet, and her green  
  
eyes smiling. Without the hair the outfit just didn't seem right. She grabbed the blow dryer and  
  
started working on her hair. Within five minutes it was a mess, but it was dry and that was all  
  
that mattered. She quickly got the knots out and pinned her hair down. She slipped on her jet  
  
black, Farah Fawcett style wig, her only uniform for this job, and soon an entirely new person  
  
was staring back at her in the mirror.  
  
As she applied her smoky eyeshadow and liner she simply thought to herself that this job  
  
is the closest she had come to acting in her entire three years. Slicking on a smear of lip gloss  
  
she grabbed her leather trench and purse and headed out the door. It was eleven at night, and she  
  
wouldn't be home 'til dawn.  
  
"Are you ready, Peter?"  
  
He came out in dark jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt. Gwen caught her breath as she  
  
looked him up and down, he looked amazing. All her girlfriends would be jealous, her male  
  
friends...well they'd be jealous, too. In a different way. She loved it that he looked so damn  
  
good in something so simple.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wow, yourself. You look...wow."  
  
"Thanks Peter...I clean up kinda nice."  
  
Gwen had let her platinum blonde locks fall free over her shoulders and she had decided  
  
on a black and white halter dress that really didn't leave much to the imagination. She had on  
  
her usual three inch spikes, and she was, as usual, eye level with Peter. He grabbed her coat and  
  
purse off the table, and grabbed his own jacket off the chair, and started to shut off some of the  
  
lights.  
  
"Let's go wow everybody else, babe," he wrapped his arm around her waist and the two  
  
headed out the door.  
  
The place was crowded. Mary Jane simply saw people all around her and there was no  
  
sign of the crowd starting to ebb. She took a deep breath and leaned in taking a group of twenty-  
  
somethings drink orders. They were a lively crew of seven, and Mary Jane thought she wouldn't  
  
mind knowing them. She saw a curvy blonde headed towards the group, sighed, and having  
  
finished these orders went to the other end of the bar to help her friend Mike with his.   
  
"Everybody...this is Peter."  
  
"Peter...this is everybody."  
  
"Hi," Peter uttered the word while staring at the seven people around him, a little  
  
intimidated.  
  
"Okay, from the beginning," Gwen began. "This is Allen and his boyfriend Rick," the  
  
two were very handsome, one was short and blond the other tall and dark. They both had perfect  
  
smiles. "That is my best friend from high school, Regina," she said pointing to a girl with deep  
  
red hair and brown eyes, Peter couldn't help but think of MJ. "This is Tim" she said pointing to  
  
a scruffy guy in a leather jacket, "he and I used to date."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry, Peter, we're friends now. We weren't good together. We're both always  
  
right," she said a smile and his face and Peter could see the man chuckle to himself. "Moving  
  
on, that is Stephanie, the sweetest girl you will ever meet," she was a small dark skinned girl with  
  
eyes like black coffee and the wildest, curliest black hair Peter had ever seen. "This is Craig,"  
  
she said pointing to a guy with shoulder length brown hair and yellow sunglasses. "Last, but not  
  
least, this is Tanya," she sat with her lip gloss perfectly even, her golden highlights freshly  
  
purchased, and her dark skin newly toasted; she was the ideal material girl.  
  
Peter had gotten a warm reception from everyone and after a few drinks, felt right at  
  
home with all of Gwen's friends.  
  
"Hey, MJ, you going back to that side if the bar or what?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mike, please, I'll work this side, you do that one. I know one of the guys over there and  
  
until I can remember why, I don't want to go over there."  
  
"Fine, stay on my turf. Why could I possibly care?" he said in a huff and walked away  
  
with a smile.  
  
Mary Jane watched him move, he was really muscular and he had a shaggy hair cut.  
  
She could not put her finger on where she had known him. He looked so familiar and yet so  
  
different. But then the blonde reached up and ran her manicured nail through his hair, brushing it  
  
out of his piercing blue eyes. Oh Lord, that was Peter Parker. But since when had Peter looked  
  
like that up close, and when would he ever come to a club like EDGE. It couldn't be Peter. But  
  
when he smiled, Mary Jane was absolutely sure that it was.  
  
But when had he gotten to be so handsome. He was always a nerd in high school. What  
  
had happened?  
  
And that blonde had to be his girlfriend. She was very attractive, it had to be admitted.  
  
She had perfectly silver blonde hair that was cut just like Sarah Jessica Parker's and it fell in  
  
perfectly smooth, strands. But it had amazing volume, like a Pantine Pro-V commercial. It just  
  
had to be his girlfriend. Why else would she be wedged in between his legs and why would he  
  
have his arms wrapped around her like that? That was his girlfriend. Wow. She was pretty.  
  
"Good for Peter," she thought to herself, and wondered if she meant for it to sound rather  
  
bitter.  
  
The music thudded in Mary Jane's ears and a man at the bar asked for a drink,  
  
interrupting her thought process and pulling her eyes away from her old friend.  
  
"Peter, let's dance!" Kevin Lyttle's voice began to pound in the background and Gwen  
  
pulled on Peter's hand. "Please?"  
  
"I am a bad dancer."  
  
"You are not! We dance in the kitchen all the time!"  
  
He blushed slightly and retorted, "I don't dance in public?"  
  
"You do now!" and with that she dragged him into the crowd with her.  
  
When Mary Jane looked back to where Peter had been sitting, he was gone.  
  
"Oh, where did he go, then? His friends are still here," then she saw the two dancing.  
  
The music had a very sensual core and they danced very well together. She watched as they  
  
moved with the music, and saw they way he held her so close and the way she touched him.  
  
Since when had Peter been that...not graceful...but agile. She bit her lip as she watched him and  
  
wondered what his hands felt like. Mary Jane couldn't help but imagine that he would be a really  
  
great f .  
  
"MJ! Let's go! You've got customers waiting!"  
  
Quickly, she rushed back to her side of the bar.  
  
"Okay, I'm pooped!" Gwen came back and with a few kisses and a couple waves the  
  
couple were making their way towards the exit.  
  
"I hope you're not _that _tired."  
  
"Nope, I just wanted to get outta there!"  
  
Peter wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to his body as they waited for  
  
a cab.  
  
Mary Jane got off of work when daylight broke and she walked home from the club.  
  
When she got there she took off her boots and her wig and passed out on the bed, she fell asleep  
  
for four hours.  
  
When Peter and Gwen woke up the next morning it was very late. Peter opened his eyes  
  
to the sunlight and felt Gwen sleeping in the nook of his arm. He kissed her forehead and her  
  
eyes fluttered open.  
  
"I love you, Gwen Stacy."

"And I love you, Peter Parker."

"I'll go pick up breakfast. You just stay there. Don't move. I'll be

back ASAP!"

He slipped on the jeans he wore the night before and a plaid button down shirt. Noticing that Gwen had fallen asleep, he slipped out the door soundlessly.

Mary Jane woke up to her phone ringing.

"Ello?"

"Mary? Can you make it for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a little, Harry."

She slipped on a pair of khakis and a tank top and brushed the knots out of her red hair and pulled it into a bun. She washed off her old make-up and brushed her teeth, grabbed her purse and ran out of the door.

"Mary Jane?"

"Yea–Peter Parker?"

"Who'd of thought it?" Peter smiled from ear to ear.

They stood staring at each other from the doorways of apartments 3A and 3B.


	3. Gwen and Doubt

Title: Memento

By: Satine16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all the property of MARVEL comics. I'm not doing this to make any money, so please don't sue me!

Chapter 3:

"Mary Jane Watson! Well, I'll be damned! How are you?"

"Hello Peter. I'm doing well. You?" she was so shocked to see him she could barely breathe. She just smiled sweetly and couldn't believe she was blushing.

"You look great."

"Thanks."

He thought to himself that she really did look great. Wherever she was and whatever she was doing really suited her. Her lean form had stretched even further and she was about two inches smaller than he was. Her red hair had gotten darker and was now a rich auburn, but her green eyes still sparkled in the same way they always had.

"It was really nice seeing you, Peter." She turned and began heading down the stairs.

"Yeah, you too," he said as she descended the stairs. "MJ?"

"Yes?" she turned around to face him once again.

"Stop by sometime. It'd be great to talk to you."

"Bye, Peter," she smiled and turned to leave.

She walked down the busy streets of New York lost in her own little world. Mary Jane couldn't help but wonder where life had taken Peter Parker. Pushing her way onto the subway she wondered about the woman she saw with him the night before.

It took two trains and a cab to get to Harry's part of town.

"Sorry I'm a little late, Harry. You'll never guess who I ran into!" she hollered as she entered the sunlit apartment. She found Harry in the dining room, lounging in his white terry cloth bathrobe.

"Who, baby?" he kissed her on the cheek as she sat next to him.

"Peter Parker."

"Oh....That's great."

"What was that face?" she asked taking not of Harry's expression.

"Nothing. Are you ready for the party tonight?"

"Yes. I even have a dress. It's blue."

"Have some eggs."

"Oooooh, food!" she gasped and quickly started shoveling the cook's latest creations onto her plate.

After breakfast they lounged around the living room reading magazines. Harry had a subscription to Cosmo delivered to for her. Secretly he just loved to read over her shoulder. It was like treading into enemy territory.

"I like number 31."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Well then we may just have to try it."

He began to kiss her and she could smell his Calvin Klein cologne and expensive shampoo. She couldn't help but wonder if she still smelled like smoke and tequila. If she did, he definitely did not notice.

He pressed his frame into hers as he kissed her, eliminating any space between the two of them. His kisses were warm and soft. They tasted like expensive toothpaste. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair. Harry had beautiful full lips, and he loved it when she would nibble on the bottom. He wrapped his fingers in her belt loops and pulled her securely under him. His kisses trailed down to her collarbone and she felt his fingers as they undid the clasp of her bra. She let her head fall back as his kisses and hands wandered on her skin. He didn't let her leave to get ready for another three hours.

Mary Jane began to had just about undone the six locks it took to keep her apartment from being burgled when her neighbor walked by. The blonde who lived with Peter.

"I'm sorry, Mary Jane Watson, right?"

"Yes?"

"Hi. My name is Gwen. Gwen Stacy. Peter told me that he bumped into you this morning. I've heard so much about you."

"Oh, really?"

"Peter's known you forever. I'm so excited to finally meet you."

She extended her perfectly French manicured hand to shake Mary Jane's. She was suddenly embarrassed by her bitten down nails, and wished that she didn't bite them so often. Gwen reminded her of a modern day Veronica Lake. She was wearing a denim blazer and black slacks with a form fitting celery green t-shirt. Her platinum blonde locks were tied into a sleek twist and her violet eyes sparkled and popped. She had the perfect feminine figure, the kind that Mary Jane had always wanted, and certain flawless beauty that made her want to scream.

Mary Jane was suddenly conscious of the fact that she wasn't wearing much make up, that her lips had that swollen kissing for hours look to them, her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was in a whirlwind from her day with Harry.

"So you're Captain Stacy's daughter, then? I'm so sorry about what happened to your father. My boyfriend lost his father a little while ago so I can imagine how hard this is for you."

"Thank you. It was hard to cope at first, and I still miss him, but I know that he would be happy that I am happy. Would you like to come in a minute, I have to hang up this dress or else my arm may fall off."

"Oh...well..."

"I have coffee. And Peter will be back soon, I know he'd love to see you."

Suddenly the prospect of seeing Peter made getting to know this girl a much more appealing option.

"Peter and I are going to this gala tonight, and I need to have a dress to wear. So I had to get this one cleaned."

"Oh, Harry and I are going to that, too."

"That's great. We'll make sure to bump into each other. I don't know how long I can handle the mayor's wife," Mary Jane chuckled and took the coffee cup that Gwen offered. "I know that Peter loves to go to these things if not to just make me feel better. He loves it when I get all dolled up and have my picture taken. He told me once that when people take my picture they see what he sees when I'm in my sweats, drinking my morning coffee." She got a distant look in her eyes and sat down across the table from Mary Jane. "We met while I was in school. He did free lance for the Bugle and I was interning there. So we had seen each other numerous times, we were friendly acquaintances. But then it turned out that I needed to take an advanced reasoning class. Chemistry was really the only option I had, because there was no way I was going to take Physics. Well, it turns out I am no chemist! The teacher gave me the name of a student I could contact for help. A tutor. It was Peter Parker. We started to see each other twice a week. I remember having to kiss him first. He was too shy. Thought I had another boyfriend. Thought that I was out of his league. When I kissed him I knew it was the right fit. It was like a warm wave rushed right over me, and I didn't want to let go. Hell, I haven't let go since."

Just then the keys jangled in the doorway and it swung open with a "Hey, babe!"

"Peter! Look who I met in the hall!"

"MJ? Awesome! How are you? You look good."

Somehow Mary Jane knew that this was a lie. Somehow she knew he was just being nice.

"I am good. Oh, jeez, it's four already. I need to go. I still have to get ready for tonight and do ten million other things! I'll talk to you guys later."

"At the party tonight."

"I'll try."

Peter followed MJ as she left. When they got outside the door he grabbed her wrist. She turned to back and found his piercingly crystal blue eyes digging into her. She was at a loss for words.

"Hey, I'm happy that you met Gwen. She's a nice girl."

"She means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to her, too, Pete."

"I can't wait to see you tonight. Wanna get some lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah. That would be really nice," her face softened and suddenly she wasn't in such a rush. She wanted to spend her free time with him.

He looked into those green eyes that he hadn't seen for so long. God she was beautiful. It had been so long since he had seen her. He wouldn't have even had the courage to ask her to lunch before; but he wasn't in love with her anymore.

Ten o'clock rolled around earlier than anyone could have expected. Harry put on his Armani tuxedo and picked Mary Jane up in his limo. She saw him as she stood from the stairs and the sight was wonderful. He was meant for this; it was his element. She came down to greet him wearing a silver satin gown with a black lace overlay. It was floor length and the neckline ended directly below her collarbone in a straight line. Two small black straps came over her shoulders and led to a swooped back that ended just before the small of her back. Her red hair was secured at the back of her head in a sleek twist and her makeup was smoky and mysterious. They looked like a beautiful couple.

When they arrived they chatted with everyone. They all knew who Harry was. Yet there was a young lady receiving a lot of attention this evening. Apparently she was very beautiful, and the most powerful men in New York had been fawning over her all night long. Mary Jane kept trying to get a glimpse, but to no avail. Finally Harry decided to go and introduce the two of them to this mystery girl.

Mary Jane could not believe her eyes when she saw that the girl was Gwen. Undoubtedly she was beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair was rolled into loose curls that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Her gown was a golden satin, with a paneled, A-line skirt and halter-top. The back was cut in a low V that ran to the very end of her back. She wasn't wearing any jewelry. Her make up was done naturally; you could barely tell that she was wearing any at all. Suddenly Mary Jane felt like she was painted. Like she had been trying too hard.

"Mary Jane! How are you?" Gwen's face lit up when she caught sight of MJ.

"Hi, Gwen."

"You two know each other?" Harry asked astonished.

"Gwen, this is Harry. Harry this is Gwen."

"Pleasure. How did you two meet exactly?" he was intrigued.

"I'm dating Peter Parker," Gwen piped in smiling from ear to ear.

"Parker?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"He said something came up. He's running a little late."

"Who is?" Peter asked coming up behind Gwen.

"Hello, darling," Gwen turned and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked amazing in his tux. It fit him just right, even if it was rented. Peter couldn't afford to just buy one. He never would really have the chance to wear it and it would go to waste. His was nice, but it certainly wasn't Harry's Armani.

Peter looked across the room to find MJ standing alone once again this evening. Harry kept leaving her to talk to his business associates. Peter couldn't stand it. She shouldn't have to put up with it; she should be with a man who worshipped her. Mary Jane looked sullen and bored and Peter's heart started to break. He felt so bad for her, but there was nothing he could do or say. He pulled Gwen closer to him and as his eyes fell on her statuesque image he smiled to himself. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Harry, I'm gonna go. I'll call you in the morning."

"But Mary..."

"No. I don't feel well. I need to go now."

"Alright. I'll call you. Take the driver home."

"No I'll get a cab."

Peter watched out the window as she left the building. But what he saw next shocked him. She passed the lines of parked cabs and continued to walk down the street. He excused himself from the conversation and told Gwen he'd be right back. He had to take a phone call.

Mary Jane headed home as she got further and further into her part of town, she began to get the chills. She felt someone watching her. For the first time in a few years she was really scared.

"Hey baby doll..." his hands were on her. She felt the gun at the small of her back. His broken, crusty hands as they found their way under her dress. Smelled his rotten scent as he grabbed her arms. She hit him. She didn't know what else to do. But then there were three of them. They cut open her skirt. One of them held her held her hands, the other her feet as the third began to touch her. She couldn't fight against them though she tried. She was not strong enough. She closed her eyes and tried again, but that only made them hold her harder. It hurt. But as she braced herself suddenly the pain was gone. They were gone. She was confused. She opened her eyes and no one was there. The police found the men wrapped tightly in a web at the end of the alleyway a day later.

"Hello?"

"You seem to like trouble."

"Hi."

"How many times has it been, now? Four."

"Well you seem to like to follow me around."

"I worry. What can I say?"

He had helped her once again. She was so in love with him. But she had never seen his face. She didn't really know who he was.

"Need a lift home?"

"Sure."

"Hang on."

She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arm around her middle. His forearm was the width of her abdomen. She felt so tightly connected to him. It was wonderful. He brought her back to her building where he dropped her off on the roof.

"Be more careful, ok? I can't be there every time."

"I know. There have to be other headstrong girls in New York."

"They never seem to have as many problems as you do."

She chuckled, "Thank you."

"No problem."

With that he took off. Floated away into a sea of buildings. God, trouble was worth it if he would show up.

She went down to her apartment where she washed up and put on her pajamas. He was so amazing. He could do so much for so many people. And there was a little note of mystery too. She couldn't believe how attractive she found him. And at the same time that she found Peter Parker attractive. Peter was so attentive with Gwen. So kind and so in love. She wanted him to look at her like that. But she did love Harry. Yet as she turned off the light she wondered what was so great about Armani anyway.


	4. Too Much

Title: Memento

By: Satine16

Disclaimer: None of the following characters belong to me. They are all property of Marvel comics. Please do not sue me! I don't do this for any money!

Chapter 4: Too Much

"So, how long have you and Harry been going out?"

"Since after graduation. He's good to me, ya know?"

Peter and Mary Jane had started seeing each other for lunch every day. Their friendship soon became undeniably strong. She had asked him to help her make cupcakes. The truth is she was a terrible chef, and she needed all the help she could get. It was Harry's birthday tomorrow and she wanted to surprise him with something nice. Wanted to be the classic girlfriend. They had been working to salvage only six cupcakes for four hours now. She had scorched the first twelve, and undercooked the second.

"Maybe you should just buy him a nice sweater, MJ?"

"Peter! I wanted to do this for him! Come on! You said that you would help!"

She smiled at him and all Peter could think was how much he loved that smile. She was so precious. Harry didn't deserve her. No one Peter could even think of did.

"I'm going home now. I don't even know where to start helping you."

"Fine, Pete. Be that way. Just remember I am not against holding a grudge!"

"I told Gwen that I'd be home. She wants to show me something. That was _two_ _hours_ ago."

"Go home, Peter. You might as well."

She watched as he grabbed his coat and keys to head out of the door.

"My advice is go and buy some from the store and buy a can of icing and write something nice on them. Buy eighteen. Happy Birthday Harry. Then go to sleep."

He left the room and closed the door softly behind him. Mary Jane started to mix a new batch of batter, but the silence became all too eerie. It was heavy on her shoulders. Suddenly, she wished he would come back. She flipped on the radio and Sheryl Crow's "My Favorite Mistake" started to play. The silence was preferred.

"Well, Peter Parker, how do you like the new outfit?"

The apartment was dimly lit when Peter entered that evening. The table had been set with white linens and two glasses of champagne. It was beautiful. Then he caught sight of her. Her silvery hair was down around her shoulders. Free flowing. And she wasn't wearing any makeup except for a little lip-gloss to make her mouth shine. He closed the door behind him as she got up to give him a glass of champagne. The tops of her stockings were visible as she stood up. They were a lacy black to match the seam that ran down the back of her leg.

"I bought a new dress at Bergdorf's."

"I see that."

It was cranberry red. The skirt was very tiny and the knit fabric hugged her body tightly. It had a wide boat neck and was gathered down the two sides of her body.

"You smell amazing."

"Thanks. You smell like burnt chocolate. Dinner got cold."

"You cooked?"

"God no. I ordered out."

"Well then," he rested his forehead on hers, "God, what is that smell?"

"My new lip-gloss. It's supposed to taste like desert."

He leaned in and kissed her. Her mouth was soft and it tasted like warm vanilla and peaches. She pushed herself into his solid frame and ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair. They stood melded together until they could no longer breathe. He pulled away from her in one smooth motion and silently gasped to catch his breath.

"Yum," was all that escaped in between breaths.

A small smirk crossed her lips and she pushed herself even closer to him. With a small manicured nail she traced the hard muscles of his abdomen.

"Whaddaya say we skip dinner?"

He leaned in and kissed her once again. He was so solid. Every limb and part rock hard. She instinctively let her knees go weak as he pushed her lips apart with his tongue. His protective instincts took over as he began to feel her fall and he pulled her even closer to him. She let her head fall back as softly kissed her neck. She caught his lips with hers again and softly nibbled on his lower lip. All the while her quick fingers had hastily undone the buttons of his shirt and it lie on the floor. Breaking the contact for a mere moment she pulled the thin, white undershirt over his head and left it by its sorry companion on the floor. He smiled at her, and firmly placing his hands under her butt, lifted her to him. She wrapped her legs around his lean middle and looped her arms around his neck. Once again placing his mouth to hers he carried her into the bedroom and shut the door.

Mary Jane sat in bed reading her dull novel, wondering what Peter was doing. She knew that she couldn't call him for the company. They had spent the entire afternoon together and that would just seem too needy. Besides he was spending the night with his girlfriend. Gwen certainly had precedence over her own needs. As a matter of fact it wasn't even a need it was only loneliness. Her apartment got too quiet at night, and she was spending the entire day with Harry tomorrow. She went and sat out on her windowsill watching as the moonlight drifted in from a cool night. In the distance she saw something floating around. Something curious. It flew back and forth in a schizophrenic way, and she couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen something like it before. At first she thought it was him, but he was much more graceful than that. Moved with much more elegance. This was a much more violent motion. Jagged like a knife. And then it was gone from the sky. As if it just evaporated and were only a figment of her imagination. She shook her head from side to side to try and be rid of the drowsiness. It was stupid and she was dreaming. Time for sleep.

When Gwen Stacy woke up the next morning it was alone in a big bed. She sat up and looked around the room. No one. She wrapped the ivory sheet around her body and headed into the living room. The table was still set. The food had gone untouched. The champagne was sitting in a container of melted ice. But no Peter. She waited for two hours before he finally showed up.

She was sitting the couch, still wearing her sheet when he walked through the door.

"Where were you?"

"I went for bagels and coffee. I almost had to beat an old man with his own cane to get back here," he smiled at her, but she did not seem impressed.

"Peter, I hate liars and I the secrets. You always run around, always disappear. Are you keeping something from me?"

For a moment he just looked into her eyes. Her beautiful, ominously captivating eyes.

"Gwen, I have nothing to hide."

"Peter?"

"Gwen, I went to get something to eat."

"For TWO HOURS?!?"

The yelling stirred Mary Jane. Gwen's voice, when raised, carried really well and it penetrated the walls of her bedroom.

"Tell me the truth. Were you next door?"

"Who? Wha-? Huh? No!"

"Peter?"

"Gwen, I promise you that I was not next door. I had no reason to be next door. MJ and I don't have that kind of relationship. We're just good friends. I'm with you. I want you. I love you."

With that all MJ could hear was a buzzing of lowered voices. The words were no longer distinguishable. She rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower. She blew her hair dry so that it would curl under and she the strapless navy blue dress that Harry had bought her last month. It fit her perfectly and just outlined the gentle curves of her frame. She put on just a little make-up and pinned her hair back half way. So that it was out of her face but still held all the charm of when she wore it down. Grabbing her beige trench coat off the chair she headed for the door. Peter was taking out the trash when she reached the hallway.

"Wow. You certainly got all dolled up."

"Thanks, Peter. I'm headed to Harry's for lunch."

"What, no cupcakes?"

"I ordered them last night and I'm picking them up before I get there. Just because I can't bake..."

Peter chuckled to himself and headed back towards his apartment. With one last goofy grin at her he said, "Either way you look really great, Mary Jane."

She smiled at him and started to head down the stairwell. She turned back to him and her heart gathered in her throat as she searched frantically for his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Nothin', don't worry about it. I'll catch ya later."

"See ya, MJ."

When she got there with her cupcakes and a big smile on her face she found Harry to be hung over. His speech was slurred and he was just being downright nasty.

"You couldn't a made them yourself?"

"I tried, I just wasn't very good at it."

"Whatever. You're not very good at anything are you."

"Harry! Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I have a trashy girlfriend who thinks she can win me over with shitty cupcakes from a shitty bakery."

"You're shitty and your attitude is shitty!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, Harry!"

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch. Your cupcakes are trash, you're trash and you are certainly acting outside your class."

"I just wanted to do something special for you!"

"And what about your beloved Parker?"

"What?"

"You're all the same. Sleeping around 'til you find someone willing to deal with the bullshit. I don't deal and I don't want anything to do with Parker's used merchandise. Especially old pussy," he spat the last words at her and turned to face the window. "I think you need to go now."

The tears were running down her face and smudging the make-up she had taken so long to perfect. She hated him when he got like this. So self important and vehement. He could be so cruel sometimes. She didn't understand it. She just put her large, dark sunglasses over her tears like she did every time lately and she rode the subway for two hours until it all got out of her system. Then she went and treated herself to a nice lunch. Hell she had gotten all dressed up and everything. When she got back to her apartment Peter was just getting back, too. She couldn't help it. One look at his smiling face and she burst into tears all over again. His smile quickly turned to a horrified look of shock.

"Mary Jane, what's wrong? Oh my god!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry on his shoulder. Peter froze. At first he didn't know what to do.

"Tell me what happened."

She sobbed and random spurt came out in inaudible gasps.

"Okay, MJ. It's okay," he took his left hand and ran it in between her shoulder blades, "Just please, please stop crying."

He came inside and made her a pot of tea. She broke down and told him everything. Everything Harry had said to her. What had been going on lately. How her relationship was falling apart. And suddenly she started crying again, but he took her hand and she stopped.

"Hey, maybe he's just not worth it. You are amazing and beautiful and any man would be lucky just to have you look at him. No man is worth your tears. We're all scum. And when you finally find that one that's worth it, he won't be the one to make you cry," he just sat staring into her endless green eyes, trying to understand the sadness within them. "You really do have the most captivating green eyes," and then he knew he had said too much. It went too far. "So, where are your tea bags?" he jumped up and started rummaging through her messy cabinets.

Slowly she stood up and walked over to where he was standing. When he turned around she was right behind him.

"MJ, I..." she cut him off. She wrapped her right arm around him and ran her left fingers through the front of his hair pushing it out of his eyes. He swallowed hard and prayed that it wasn't audible. Then slowly, so slowly, she leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and gentle. Her lips were sweet and supple. The way he had always imagined them. Before he could really think he was kissing her back. He pulled her small frame to him and held her there, breaking her sorrow against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, pushing his lips further apart with her tongue. His lips and tongue tasted just like she thought they would. And his frame was so sturdy and built. As he held her body against his own she fully realized just how strong he was. She had never grasped it before. She got lost in the moment. He held her to him, tasting every drop of her. Knowing that, God, this is what he had wanted since high school. Then the teakettle started to whistle in the background. It jolted him back to earth. He broke the contact first.

"Ummm...tea bags?" he asked catching his breath.

"Second shelf, middle cabinet," she said still locking eyes with him.

"'Kay. I can get this finished for you but then I have to get home. I promised Gwen...oh God! Gwen! I...I...I...I need to go. Go now. Yeah. Must go now."

"Oh my God, Peter! I'm so sorry! It was all my fault. I was upset and you just said and..."

Sighing he just said, "I need to leave now. My girlfriend, who I love, is waiting for me."

"Pete!"

"See ya, MJ!"

He slammed her apartment door behind him. His mind was a whirlwind as he tried to compose himself in the hallway.

"What just happened? Oh my God! Did she really just do that! Holy shit! God she's beautiful. Harry doesn't deserve her. But then again neither do I. But I love Gwen. She's amazing. And gorgeous. And she loves me, too. Oh dear God there both really fucking great. And I am the biggest goddamn moron on the planet. What the hell did I just do? I mean I should have pushed her away. But I wanted to kiss her. Jesus! I have got to be the number one idiot on the planet tonight!"

Harry sat alone in the den. The large mahogany desk filled with papers about work. About his father's company. He had to continue what his father could not. Pick up the pieces. The moonlight trickled in through the large French windows, bathing the scene in a peaceful silver light.

That was it. The key was the girl. Women were weak. They could be easily manipulated. This girl was no exception. She was just like the others. Easily taken care of. An easy link to those that will not break. An easy link to an enemy. That was it. He would have to manipulate the girl. It would lead him to what Parker wouldn't. He would get Spider-Man. He would have to. The bastard killed his father. There was no greater crime. Now he would have to hurt him. As well as those around him. An eye for an eye. A heart for a heart. He would continue what his father could not finish. He would bring his death to justice. Vengeance was the only option.

He unlocked the bottom left drawer of the desk with the small silver key. In one motion, he filled the syringe with ten micro liters of the venomous green solution. His swift fingers undid the buttons of his shirtsleeve and he quickly rolled the crisp, blue edge to his elbow. Clenching his left fist, his veins protruded from his upper arm. Nimbly inserting the small needle into the foremost vein he pushed the entire contents of the syringe into his dark arm. He would go out again tonight.


	5. Moonlight Rendezvous

Title: Memento

by: Satine16

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of these characters. They are all property of MARVEL comics. I am not making any money. Please do not sue me!

Chapter 5: Moonlight Rendezvous

Mary Jane did exactly what Peter needed her to do. They both did the smartest thing Peter could think of at the moment. They ignored the entire incident. Pretended that it never happened. In Peter's mind that was the only way to cope with what had happened. If Mary Jane had come to him again asking what he thought of the whole thing he could not have answered. He wouldn't be able to refuse her, but he wouldn't be able to leave Gwen either. He could see himself as the luckiest man in the world, with two amazing women who both wanted him. Instead he saw himself as the most screwed asshole on the planet. He was with Gwen and he sent MJ the wrong signals and he was fucking up the entire situation. But he still had some things to work out in his mind. Some concepts to fully develop. He told Gwen that he had some work to do, and not to wait up, and took off. After putting in a good night's work, stopping three robberies and a potential kidnapping, and working off his excess frustration he headed to his final destination.

Mary Jane left her windows open that night. It was that perfect time in New York where the breeze is cool but the atmosphere is warm and it all balances out. She had put on her usual little cotton boy shirts and tank top. She lay starting at the ceiling. She couldn't help but wonder about Peter. Kissing him was so nice. She turned in her bed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night. Sighing in frustration she vaulted out of bed and went to the bathroom to get a drink. When she left again he was standing on her balcony, his silhouette lit from the back by the pale moonlight.

"Hello," she said, a smile crossing her face.

"Hi there."

"Is something wrong?"  
"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's just that you usually show up when something's gone wrong."

"Oh, yeah. Well, no. I just wanted to stop by. See how you were doing," as soon as the words left his lips he knew how stupid they really sounded.

"How did you know which window?"

"I asked your friend. The one with the camera."

"Oh," she said, secretly regretting having told Peter about her little crush. Yet since he was here maybe it had been the right thing to do.

"Come on," he extended his hand to her. He was going to tell her.

"Now? Where are we going? I'm in my pajamas," she said suddenly aware of the fact that she wasn't quite dressed.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this," she walked out onto the balcony to join him. The moonlight highlighted all the ripples in his flesh, making his hard, statuesque appearance even more beautiful.

"Of course I trust you," she said walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just hang on, alright," at this she wrapped her legs around him and he was suddenly happy that she couldn't see how freaked he was.

Burying her head in his shoulder she tightened her grip around his body. And suddenly they were falling. The air was blowing through her hair and all she could see was that they had dove off of her balcony. And just as quickly they had started moving through the cool night air. She closed her eyes to let the feel of the crisp night break against her skin, to let it contrast the undeniable heat his body gave off. Soon she noticed that they had stopped moving.

"You can let your feet down," he said placing his hands around her center to hold her in place. "Open your eyes."

As she did she realized how high in the air they really were. They were standing on one of the gargoyles on the Chrysler building. She quickly caught her breath, partially terrified by what she was seeing, but she felt his hands secure above her hips and it cut the terror in her immediate senses.

"Don't let go," her sentence came out as a mere exhale.

"I won't," his voice was strong behind her.

He watched her as she lifted her hands to her sides like wings.

"This is one of my favorite spots."

"I can see why," she responded smiling, "It's gorgeous up here. All the lights. Is this where you come to get away?"

"It depends on what I'm trying to get away from."

She moved her hands to where his were resting and placed them on top. Slowly she took his right hand in hers and lifted it to her face where she rested his palm against her cheek. Slowly she began to turn to face him.

"Careful!" he grabbed her as she slipped a little, causing her to fall into his body.

She looked into his face, unable to see behind the thick, opaque lenses he wore. Slowly she rested the palm of her hand against his cheek and ran her thumb over his cheekbone and jaw line. Feeling the little nuances of his face underneath the mask. She ran her other hand slowly up the taught muscles in his thigh and over the ripples in his torso. Her hand eventually reached the small emblem on his chest, and looking down at the detail, she traced it with a lingering forefinger.

All the while Peter's mind was an absolute frenzy, "I want to kiss her so badly. She looks so amazing. Oh Jesus, what the hell am I doing! I need to stop now. Before this gets too far. Who do I think I'm kidding? It's already gotten to be way too far. I can't do this to her, I'm totally abusing this whole superhero, masked man deal. Just because I'm not...oh...she's still touching me. Oh God! I can't do this. I need to stop. That's it! Done!"

"I should take you home," her head sparked to meet his eyes at these words and her finger stopped leisurely running across his chest.

"Oh," was all she could say, like a child who was just told that it was time to leave Disneyland.

He once again lifted her into his arms and she once again wrapped her legs around his middle. He coasted back to her apartment and landed smoothly on her balcony once again.

"Here we are."

"I see that. Thank you for taking me. It was really beautiful," he turned to leave and before he could she yelled out to him, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Can't I do something in return?"

Peter froze, "Holy shit! What the hell am I supposed to say to that?"

She saw him standing still at the edge of her balcony and quickly was at his side. She found the edge of his mask with her fingers and started to pull it up over his chin.

"Wait!"

"No. I know," and gently she began to tuck the edges in with her forefingers so that only the small section of his face below his nose was showing. His lips were very nice. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. At first she felt no response, and thought that maybe he hadn't wanted this, maybe she had read the signals incorrectly. But before she could really doubt she felt his response. He pressed her into the brick wall that stood behind them and as he did so she wrapped herself around his powerful torso. There was something so familiar in his attentiveness and in the way he kissed her, the way he tasted to her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was four in the morning and she had been up for almost twenty-four hours now. All she could really think about was that she was kissing Spider-man. As her feet retouched the ground her head stopped spinning and she watched as he flipped off of her balcony for the second time that night.

Peter couldn't believe that he had done that. He officially hated himself.

"What the hell was that? Wasn't I just gonna tell her? Wasn't that the plan? And what do I do instead? I end up making out with her! I think my psychological side has shut down! And now I have to go home to Gwen and pretend I did nothing wrong! If I don't go home she'll think something is wrong, and I can't let her know. This would break her heart. Maybe I should just go and help monks! Monks! That is the answer! Monks are not at all sexy! I can help them and not let this get in the way. That's the new plan. I will go and live in a monastery and help the unattractive monks with their problems. Like crazy anti-monk people."

He came into the bedroom to find Gwen peacefully sleeping. Her silvery hair was fanned out on the pillow, and her dark lashes formed a thick, crescent shape. Her skin looked radiant in the moonlight. He slipped into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She stirred slightly and nuzzled into his frame. The feel of her satin nightgown was exquisite against his tired skin. He quickly fell asleep surrounded by her smell and her texture.

He awoke to her screams. Another one of her nightmares. Same as always. Her father was killed again and she was next. They came every so often.

"No! Stop it! NO!" she flailed in the bed screaming.

"Gwen, Gwen. Gwen, it's me. Shhh! Sweetie it's just me. It's Peter. You're safe."

Her eyes found his in the dimly lit room and he could see that her normally piercing, clear eyes were bloodshot and there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie. It's ok. I'm here," he pulled her towards him and she started crying on his chest. "As long as I'm here nothing's gonna happen to you. I won't let it. I'll keep you safe," he slowly ran his hands over the back of her satiny, white hair. Her sobs began to cease and as she slowly fell asleep in his arms, he whispered, "I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you."


	6. Deliver Her

Title: Memento

by: Satine16

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the following characters. They are all property of Marvel comics. I am not doing any of this for money, so please don't sue me. The song is Give Unto Me by Evanescence. I do not own that either.

Chapter 6: Deliver Her

"Mary Jane, I'm so glad that you agreed to come to lunch with me."

"Oh no, Gwen, I'm really happy to have been invited. So what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to play catch up. See how everything was going. Especially now that you and Harry have broken up."

"I'm actually doing really well. I was the one who broke it off."

The girls sat in an outdoor café, eating chicken caesar salad, and looking just like two, young, New York women should look. Gwen sat in her loosely knit, ivory sweater and indigo jeans, her blond hair tied back on three sides, allowing some free fall, and Mary Jane sat opposite her. MJ's hair was left entirely down and her aqua turtleneck and faded denims seemed incomparable to Gwen's designer threads.

"MJ, I can't really lie. I have to admit the real reason I asked you here."

"'K."

"It's about Peter."

"Oh, my gosh. Did something happen?" a look of terror crossed her face.

"No, he's perfectly fine. It's just. Oh, I don't know how to put this politically," Gwen said biting her lip.

"Ummm…" MJ furrowed her brow at this sudden change in tone.

"He's always been crazy about you. There really is no denying it. In one swift motion you could have him wrapped around your little finger. He's always been in love with you. Right now, you are the only thing that could ever ruin our chances at happiness. That said, I'm here to ask a favor," frankly Gwen was pissed off. Every time she saw the two of them together, mary Jane was just a little too close to her boyfriend. Mary Jane didn't seem to understand that Peter was still _her_ boyfriend.

"Alright," Mary Jane was wary. She wasn't quite sure where Gwen was going with this, but it didn't seem like it was about to get any better.

"Let him be. I really love him, MJ. I know that you care about him as well, and you could easily have him. But don't do what your body is telling you to."

"I'm not quite sure I understand what…"

"I love Peter. Let me love him. He's all I have left in the world. My only family. You can have any man you want. Let mine alone. I had to invite you today. I know what's going on inside your head. I have to say that I don't think I could fall in love again."

"Gwen…I…" MJ could only stutter. She couldn't even believe what she was hearing. (Even if it was right.)

"I have to get to work. Think about it," she pulled some bills from her purse and left. It seemed very awkward to MJ. Very business like. As if Gwen really wanted to get rid of her. She seemed almost bitter. But then Mary Jane figured she was only imagining some of the hostility. At least she was hoping.

"God! The one day I don't have to work there's a hostage situation at my work! What else could happen! I mean is this shitty or what? The one day I wasn't gonna to have to see Jameson's ugly…Oh, no!" Peter could see from where he was standing that it was Gwen in the distance. As he got closer he could hear her sobbing.

"Here comes the hero," his malicious voice whispered in her ear from behind the green mask.

"Let her go!"

"I could," his voice was wicked, and holding her by the neck, he dangled her over the street, "but she'd fall to her death."

Peter watched as her left shoe fell to the ground. Her right was already missing, and her ankle was at an unnatural angle. It was twisted brutally, and the bone was showing.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, practically pleading.

"I want you to die. Or at least suffer," and grabbing Gwen's left arm he tore the shoulder from the socket, forcing her to scream in pain, and leaving her now useless limb dangling. Her voice seemed to have pierced the sky around them, lingering in the air like the haunting death of hope.

"Please…help…me," was all she managed to say in-between sobs.

"She didn't do anything to you," he spat at his challenger.

"Ah, yes, but you have. Sometimes the greatest pain is inflicted vicariously through those that we love."

"I don't even know him!" she cried out in fear and frustration.

"Oh," he laughed, "she doesn't even know, does she?"

"Please. Just leave her alone. I'm here! You have me," Peter's voice had delivered the defeat. All he wanted was for Gwen to get to the hospital and to be ok. Even if that meant his death. He was prepared to lose her through his own demise, but couldn't begin to comprehend life without her.

"But see, by now that's too easy. I want to watch you suffer once, and then all over again. It's more fun for me that way." The sunlight glinted off of the reflective yellow orbs that were glaring him in the face and the sickening grin that was imprinted on the mask taunted him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"This…Peter Parker," as he said it Gwen's eyes grew large and frightened. She could only stare at him, her mouth agape. This thing, this sickening thing, was Peter. Her Peter.

"Peter?" the word barely escaped her mouth before it was silenced. While Peter had been watching Gwen the Goblin had been busy. He sent a large, shaped knife through her body, and the three, shining blades of the weapon protruded through her torso. She began to cough violently, and a thick, red pouring of blood erupted down her ivory sweater.

"No!" a blood curdling scream erupted from Peter's core, tearing his head in two as it left his body. For a moment time seemed to freeze. Gwen's beautiful body impaled in front of him, and there was nothing he could do. He watched helplessly as she writhed on the blades, vomiting up blood and stomach acid.

"So long, hero!" the laugh broke what time had stopped and the knives pulled back into the glider as he rode off.

Gwen's body began to tumble and Peter dove to catch her plummeting frame. He managed to wrap one arm around her torso and bring her back to the top of the building despite the tears that blurred his vision. At the top of the building he cradled her lifeless form in his arms. Her entire midsection was soaked in blood, three large holes cut through her slender frame. The beautiful, splendid white locks that used to frame her face were stained red from the copious blood loss.

The sobs began to escape Peter's lips as he tore the mask from his face. "Goddammit! I was too late. Look at you," he wiped the blood away from her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Gwen. I'm so sorry," he held her heavy head to his chest as he rocked back and forth, the pain now uncontrollable. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." "My beautiful Gwen," he pushed the blood-soaked, matted hair from her face. The once perfect silver locks seemed pink in sunlight. "I love you." He held her until he heard the sirens arriving in the distance. Tenderly, he placed her lifeless frame on the ledge of the building, crossing her arms over her torso and pushing the hair from her eye. Gently closing her eyes and kissing her forehead, he knew it would be the last time to ever see her face. In two motions he had left the scene, knowing what they would presume had they found him there.

The police had no leads and ruled the homicide a brutal stabbing and it soon became a cold case. There was no one to find. No one to arrest. Gwen's death was tragic, but there would be no justice. The police captain's daughter. They made quite a show of trying, but found no answers. There wasn't any evidence. It was left at that and they released her body for burial.

I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise

He couldn't go to class. He wouldn't try to take pictures to make any money. He had only seen Aunt May once that week. It was ridiculous. All he could let himself do was hide at the top of the tallest buildings. Never the same place twice for fear of being seen. Every waking moment of every day for two weeks was spent in solitude. No one can love you in solitude. That meant no one can get hurt.

All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark

Her funeral was held on a cold grey day. She was buried under a willow tree. She always loved willow trees. Claimed that they were the drama queen trees and that somehow that meant they were her trees. It made him laugh. The weeping willow and his dramatic girlfriend. One time he had taken a picture of her under one. In the spring time. She was ecstatic about it. It was a black and white print. He left it sitting in the top drawer of his night stand. Every photo he had ever taken of her went there.

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

There was a decent turnout. She was a familiar face. And the press sufficiently mourns when one of their own dies so young. She was a tragic tale. The woman he loved had been written up as the sob story of the decade. She'd hate it. It would be the kind of story that would make her puke, written by the people that pissed her off. He was the only one who would ever know it. He could hear the priest from where he was located. That is, he was never formally invited to the funeral. They forgot about him. He stood in the same clothing he wore to his uncle's funeral, on top of a hill above where the crowd of mourners was gathered. They were crying. They never even knew her.

Why should I care if they hurt you  
Somehow it matters more to me  
Than if I were hurting myself

The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.  
He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:  
He leadeth me beside the still waters.  
He restoreth my soul:  
He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.

Save you (save you)  
I'll save you

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I will fear no evil: for thou art with me;  
Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.  
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies:  
Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.  
Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life:  
and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

She didn't even know if she believed in a God.

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness

Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly

As Peter left her gravesite they were lowering the casket into the ground. He would return later. After the others had left. When they could be alone. The sky was heavy on his shoulders as he headed down the hill. The Goblin knew who he was. His Gwen was dead. It was his fault. Peter Parker broke down into tears as he reached the bottom of the hill. It was the first time he had allowed himself to cry since he had held Gwen in his arms.

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness

If he let himself cry the entire situation would become too painfully real.


	7. Faith

Title: Memento

by: Satine16

Author's Note: I just wanted to clear something up really fast! I love the fact that all of you are reading this story, it makes me really happy. See: :). But I really hate that you guys leave reviews demeaning what I am doing outside of this. Some of us had ridiculously hard finals to take this month. I pride myself on never having abandoned a story. So please, I WILL UPDATE, it just might take some time. Thank you.  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me they are all property of MARVEL! I am not making any money. Please don't sue me!

Chapter 7: Faith

"Peter?" MJ rapped on the apartment door softly as she began to turn the knob. He was sitting in the kitchen, hovering over a mug of cold coffee. His eyes were blank. Mary Jane had never seen him in this bad a shape before. "Oh, Peter...what are you..." Quickly she started to fuss about him: putting his mug in the microwave, filling the dishwasher, straightening the living room. The entire place was a mess. He hadn't even tried to clean in days. Not since Gwen's funeral. "Peter?" she asked as she smoothed the hair away from his eyes. His eyes refocused with her touch, and he was suddenly aware of her presence.  
"What are you...No. You need to leave. Now."  
"What? Peter I was just"  
"MJ, promise me that you won't come back." The look on his face was absolutely frantic, and Mary Jane was suddenly struck with a terrible feeling. "Peter...I don't...what..."  
"I want you to leave. Now."  
"But....why?"  
"You going to get hurt."  
"Peter, I'm a big girl."  
"Doesn't matter. They all get hurt."  
"Peter I still don't..."  
"You don't have to. Just do what I ask," Mary looked into his eyes confused. The deep blue green that had always been so alive had drained of color. The life force that drove his existence had been extinguished. He was empty. And now he wanted nothing to do with her. She searched his face for an answer but couldn't find one. The thoughts within her mind were a whirl. She couldn't even see they were spinning so fast. And deep within her mind there was a voice that softly taunted her. He hates you because you tried to ruin his life with Gwen and now she's gone. You tainted their perfect relationship. Now she's gone. Now he will never be redeemed. "MJ, just please leave," the tears had started to form in his eyes.  
"Peter, I don't think you should be alone right now."  
"You don't get it," he sprang from his seat and walked to the back of the kitchen. The tears were really coming now. This was the first time Mary had seen him cry since his Uncle Ben had passed away. "Everyone I care about dies. Uncle Ben died and that was all my fault. Now Gwen is gone and that's because of me. Everyone I love. I turn every corner terrified for my Aunt. I can't do that for you. If you...I couldn't. All these people are gone," his frame sunk to the floor and he rested his heavy head into his hands. "All of the people I love get hurt Mary, and I wouldn't make it if I lost you."  
"Just have faith, Peter. I'm right here. "  
"That's the problem. I love you, so I need you to go. Now. Go," slowly he lifted his head from his hands, "Go! GO!"  
Mary Jane's lower lip trembled and the tears began to slowly run down her cheek, streaking her make up. Turning slowly she grabbed her purse. The sounds of his sobbing were the only thing to bid her farewell. Closing the door quietly she couldn't hold it in any longer. She collapsed into the warm wood and the tears fell. Everything was a mess. And Gwen was dead. And Peter had just said he loved her. Peter set the shower to a scalding hot and let it pound against his flesh, turning it a bright pink and searing his tired skin and aching bones. The steam from the shower clouded the room and Peter closed his eyes against the heat. It still hurt. He had come to decide that it would always hurt. It was his fault.  
At least he had gotten to Mary Jane in time. She was gone. Maybe those who hated him would never know how much he cared for her. She was gone. That was all that mattered. He already missed her. But that was not important. Her being alive so that he could actually miss her was much more eminent.  
He stepped onto the beige bath mat and stared at his reflection in the mirror: the sculpted torso, the simple face, the overall athleticism. Yet the only thing that kept his attention was the sadness in his eyes. Before Gwen had passed they used to sparkle, and it was gone. He couldn't think of a reason to be happy anymore. Slowly, gingerly, he extended his hand to the mirror and rested his arm against the cool glass.  
"What am I doing here? Jesus. All I've done is cause pain. I haven't helped a single soul. I'm so sorry Gwen," he let his forehead rest on the glass, "If there was anything..." slowly Peter made eye contact with his reflection, staring deep into the person within the glass. "I promise you now Gwen, I will not hurt another person. I'm done. It's over. Spider-Man...is...dead." With that the tears began to flow again. He couldn't stop them. One week after Gwen's death, in the midst of Peter Parker's misery, Spider-Man had ceased to exist.  
"Mr. Osbourne, sir? How are you feeling? You slept here again," the well dressed butler entered the room rather quietly and kindly. Carefully he tied back the deep green velvet curtains that were blocking the sunlight from the room.  
Harry was slumped over on the couch in his office. What used to be his father's old office. "Were you working all night, sir? Or should I look for the bottle?"  
"Listen, old man, and listen good," like an animal, Harry was off the couch and had pounced on the poor man, wrapping his fist around his slender neck. "Yes, you were my father's friend and butler, but if I felt like it I could snap your neck in one motion. And don't think I don't have enough money to cover it up. So, keep...your...mouth...shut!" slowly he released his grip from the terrified man's petrified form. "I think we're done here."  
"The paper arrived, sir," as he turned to quietly leave the butler left the paper on the end table.  
"Thank you," his tone had become refined once again, and his body motions had become the elegant motions of a refined gentleman, with the venom of a snake laced in-between his breeding. The headline of the bugle read:

FAMILY OF FIVE SLAUGHTERED: WHERE'S SPIDEY NOW?

"Brent Foster, a biochemical engineer for CORBIN LABS was murdered yesterday night in his home, along with his wife Maria, and their three children: Angela; 10, Robert; 7, and Rebecca; 3. The police have not released the details of this crime in full. But this reporter must ask, Where was Spider-Man when this little girl needed him?"  
"Dammit! This goes on for two pages!" Peter threw the paper on the table. He walked slowly to the window and looked down on the street below. "I'm keeping people safe by not doing this! Right? I don't know. Maybe? As he searched the busy New York sidewalks he spotted a girl with platinum blonde hair running down her back, in stiletto heels and a denim jacket. She turned the corner into the alley that lead to the opposite apartment complex. While Peter was watching her he noticed three large men ditch their cigarettes and follow her into the alley.  
"Hey baby doll! Oh, come on!" the men whistled and hollered at her but she never turned back.  
"Excuse me, gentlemen, I need to get someplace. I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone."  
"You got a great ass, babe!"  
The girl huffed and spun around in an attempt to leave only to find one of the men already behind her.  
"Where ya goin' sweetie?"  
"Move!"  
"Nope. Ya see I'm gonna get a piece of that nice tight ass. And then it'll be my friends' turn. And if you scream," he retrieved a retractable knife from his pocket and pressed the button, letting the shiny blade come out, "I'll slit your throat."  
"I think not," in one motion the blade was removed from his hand. "Leave the girl alone," he hopped from his perch on the fire escape, leaving the blade tacked to the wall.  
"Or what?"  
"Or this," quickly he delivered a solid kick to the perp's face knocking him cold as he hit the pavement. "Who's next?" The other two turned to run but he easily caught them, and dangle them from the fire escape. Hearing the man behind him moan he turned and punched him, rendering him unconscious yet again.  
"Thank you," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Her bright eyes were glowing again and her smile was simply radiant. She was aglow.  
"Becca? Baby? Are you okay?" a man about Peter's age with jet black hair came running down the steps of the very last fire escape in a pair of sweat pants.  
"Jimmy!" she ran to meet him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Don't worry Becca, from now on I pick you up and take you home all the time. As long as I'm here nothing is going to happen to you. Thanks, bud. I really appreciate it. I couldn't even find my own door without her."  
"I know how you feel," with that Spider-Man left the scene.  
Peter stood on the top of the roof watching the couple head back towards the apartment. Her hair was shining. He was doting. And it hurt.  
"Why did I do that? God. I'm so sorry Gwen." Mary Jane answered the knock at her door to find Peter Parker.  
"I'm sorry I threw you out the other day."  
"Ok."  
The two just stood and stared at each other. Like when they were kids.  
"It's just...first my parents. Then Uncle Ben's gone. Now it's Gwen. I just...I could never handle it if it were you. I'd never make it. Never," Peter fell to his knees and just kept repeating that last word.  
"Oh, Peter," she too fell to her the ground and hugged his fallen form.  
"I just miss her so much. Them. I miss them."  
There were no more words. The simplicity of the matter was that they were gone, and Peter missed them. Missed them all. Even when they were in grade school Mary knew that Peter could only withstand so much loss. He was strong. She had always known that. Stronger thaneven heknew. But his heart was soft and bruised. And she loved him for it. For his strength, for his tender heart and for his kind soul.  
They just sat in the doorway of Mary Jane's apartment. Peter resting against her. Finally having found the shoulder on which to lay his grief. Sometimes it only takes a little faith.


	8. Deadly

Title: Memento

by: Satine16

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they are property of Marvel. Don't sue me.

Chapter 8: Deadly

The picture on the front of the DAILY BUGLE was red and blue. SPIDER-MAN: BACK IN ACTION. Swinging from building to building in the depths of Manhattan. No doubt the article would take the spin against him. Jameson despised the little prick. Nonetheless, he didn't stay down.

He was back. The bastard was back. How many times did you have to take him down? How many times would it be until the hero fell? He would simply have to wait. All heroes eventually fell. Even the great Hercules resorted to a crippling murder of his family. He would just have to wait it out.

Harry Osbourn pushed back the small piece of hair that had fallen onto his forehead. He wore it slicked back now, the way his father always had. His suit was a deep, midnight blue, and his tie the deep red of wine. Crushing the newspaper in his fists, he looked out the window of his limousine.

There she was. In a little black eyelet dress. Her hair was half up and half down, just enough to keep clear of her face, and yet fall over her pale shoulders. Her shoes were cute as well. Obviously not Manolo Blahnik, but adorable in their own way. She never wore much makeup.

"Driver, stop the car," the tinted glass window rolled down, and he yelled from within. "Mary Jane…Want a ride?"

She saw him instantly. Only, he didn't look like Harry anymore. He looked like his father: same sunken eyes, same over pronounced jaw and cheekbones, same wickedly deceiving grin.

"No thanks. I can make it."

"Come on, MJ," he asked with a fake sweetness as he pulled up to where she was standing. She smiled and he opened the door to let her in, scooting over to the other side of the bench seat. Reluctantly, MJ got into the car and closed the door.

"Where are you headed?"

"Home."

"Driver, you remember Ms. Watson's apartment."

"Yes sir."

"So, Harry, how have you been?" MJ twiddled her fingers and stared at her feet.

"Great. The company is soaring in more ways than my father ever could have dreamed."

"Good."

"You?"

"I'm ok. Still working the late shift and fighting to keep a decent paycheck, but that's the world out there. My only worry is Peter."

"Ah, Parker. Still talking to that worthless—"

"He's not worthless. I really care about him. And we worry about each other. Aunt May and I are all Peter has left, and I intend to be there for him every hour of every day, Harry."

"Good for you. I always knew that you loved him."

All MJ could do was stare back. They were in the exact same place they had been when their relationship had ended. Arguing about Peter Parker. Something about him made Harry vehement. Harry hated him. Not that Peter was his biggest fan, but he had never done anything to hurt him. Harry was a vindictive, malicious prick, and Mary Jane wished that the ride were over.

"I don't trust him, MJ."

"I know you don't, Peter."

"Then why do you still see him? Something about him is oily, untrustworthy. I worry about you. I don't need to know that you are voluntarily taking rides from the man."

"Peter, I'm a big girl…"

"I know that. But I worry," his eyes had gone soft and sad. The deep blue gazed at her as if it was gazing into her soul. He loved her.

She knew it. He knew it. Acknowledging it was another matter. Since Gwen's death the two had become incredibly close, but that was it. Friendship was the only offer. Mary knew that he didn't want to betray Gwen, and she'd grown into respecting it. That didn't mean it hurt any less or made her any less insane.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"I'm always careful, Peter," she walked over to where he was standing, his head hanging, and lifted his eyes to her by placing her forefinger underneath his chin. Tenderly, she brushed the hair from his eyes and ran her fingers over the prominent features of his face. Gently, but decisively Peter grabbed her hand in his own, and placed it back at her side.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Aunt May and I are all Peter has left," he mocked her voice viciously as the dart flew nimbly from Harry's fingers and into the image mounted on the wall. Bull's-eye, straight into the mask. The malicious grin spread across Harry's face, interrupting the otherwise attractiveness of it. In one smooth motion, he reached into his desk and injected himself.

The news had hit Peter like a MACK truck. His thoughts were spinning since the call had been received.

"Aunt May was hurt. He had found Aunt May. But how? The same way he found Gwen, you idiot. He's after what you care about. I swear to God in Heaven if she dies he'll pay. I'll make him pay. He can't do this to me. To them. They don't deserve it."

The doctor's and nurses had already operated and Aunt May was in a deep sleep. One in which her waking was unsure. Peter stayed at her side, holding her hand, trying to assure himself that she was safe as long as he was here. MJ had offered to come with him. Help him through his Aunt's heart attack. After all that's what they were all calling it, but Peter knew better. The goblin's calling card was left behind at the house; Peter had stopped by to get one of Aunt May's nightdresses. She would be more comfortable that way.

It was then that it hit him. The goblin was still out there. It had been four hours since he had left Mary Jane, and Aunt May hadn't stirred at all. MJ was alone, probably asleep by now. If his enemy knew where to find Gwen, and Aunt May, MJ couldn't be that difficult. She would be next. He had to get to her. Now.

Grabbing his coat off the chair and kissing his Aunt's forehead, Peter had second thoughts about leaving her. After a moment's deliberation, he decided to go. The hospital had doctors and security. MJ had…nothing.

Peter exited the hospital as quickly as he entered it, hoping he wouldn't arrive too late. He couldn't imagine arriving just a second too late. Like he did with Gwen.

The moonlight poured into Mary Jane's apartment through the open balcony doors, and her open windows. The heat in her apartment that evening had been unbearable, and she left them all open to catch the draft.

The glider hovered outside her window, and he watched her as she slept. In ways this would be the hardest kill. It would also be the most rewarding.


	9. Bloodshed

Title: Memento 

by: Satine16

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they are all property of MARVEL comics. I am not doing this to make money, so please don't sue me.

Chapter 9: Bloodshed

Peter's blood was boiling, his heart pounding. The repercussions of the possibility that he would arrive seconds too late terrified him. Each flying swing he took was faster than the last, and with each foot he traveled he became more accustomed to a fact he had hidden since the day of Gwen's death. Peter Parker was deeply in love with Mary Jane Watson. So much so, that life without her was unimaginable. The cold night air whipped against the tight fitting mask and suit. His reflection blurred in the mirror like windows of a skyscraper in the moonlight. Six more blocks to go.

Harry hovered outside her window, watching her as she slept. The moonlight made her beautiful. She had always been beautiful: stupid, but pretty. The glider continued to float as Harry stepped onto the small balcony and mentally scoffed at her apartment. His breath grew heavy, and a smile stretched across his face. Killing this one would be the most fun of them all.

Mary Jane tossed in her bed. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Deep within the pit of her stomach she knew that something was wrong. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to eliminate the invasive moonlight from impeding her sleep. That was when she heard him. The gentle ruffle of fabric, and the slight change in the atmosphere alerted her to his presence. Like a knife in the dark night she jolted from her sleep to a sitting position, to stare straight into his wicked yellow eyes.

"Oh my God," she exhaled, terrified.

"Hello, my dear," his voice was high, cruel and utterly disturbing.

In one motion Mary Jane attempted to make a run for it. The door was mere feet away. Just as her fingers grazed the doorknob she was thrown to the floor. His immense weight was pushing on her chest, his right foot lodged on her ribcage. The oxygen in the room seemed to suddenly fade, and her vision began to go black.

"Oh no, Ms. Watson, it won't be that easy. I want you to suffer," his hard fist cracked across her face, hitting her square in the cheekbone. The wound bled and began to swell immediately. Grabbing her around the waist, the Goblin threw her into the wall and pinned her there. "We're gonna take this nice and slow, until you cry for me to end your pain."

Mary Jane stiffened her quivering lower lip. "I didn't do anything to you."

"It's not you, I came to hurt Spider-Man."

"What?"

He smacked her again, and then said with some curiosity, "You don't know either. Well, that is—"

Suddenly the Goblin was on the floor and Mary was placed back on the bed. Unaware of what was really happening, Mary searched the room. The curtains blew in the wind and the light reached the upper left corner of her room. There he was, ready to act, looking as elegant as ever. Her hero.

"When a lady says no, it means no. Why do some guys just _never understand_ that?" With a pounce from his perch he began to beat the Goblin, releasing the rage he had pent up against his enemy. Mary Jane's warning and a quick set of reflexes were all that saved him from death an instant later.

It was now the Goblin's turn. Showing little mercy he began to beat his opponent into submission, even as he reached the floor, kicking him hard and deep in the ribs. At the seventh blow Peter was able to catch his foot and throw him to his back, locking hands to the floor in a whirl of webbing.

"Get out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. It won't take long for him to start up again."

"Just…LOOK OUT!" he was right, it didn't take long. Soon the Goblin was up and swinging. A gentle back flip from the foot of the bed to the ceiling created the mere millimeters that saved Peter from evisceration.

"Play nice!" swinging from his perch yet again, Peter locked the Goblin's head in-between his feet, dealing a few harsh kicks to the temple.

With a cruel wrench the Goblin tore Peter from the rafters and threw him to the floor, tearing open his side and his arm with a sharp steel blade.

Peter's skull crashed against the floor with a terrible force. The blood pouring from his wounds was warm and wet. The wounds themselves gave his flesh an incredibly painful burning sensation that sent him into an all too dreadful state of weakness. In that moment the Goblin lifted him to his eye level and dealt a few numbing blows directly to Peter's jaw and face.

"You never told her, Parker. How you've disappointed me," the cruel, awkward voice rang out through the air.

"Parker?" Mary Jane's voice came softly from behind him, "Peter?"

The goblin's plan worked, MJ's voice disoriented him enough to allow for another blow. The knife felt like white fire as it entered his hamstring and the quick elbow delivered right below his ribcage, conveniently close to his liver, momentarily crippled him long enough to allow the Goblin to remove his mask.

There he was: Peter Parker. Exposed to the entire world.

"Now, fair is fair, I will give you that," the Goblin continued to say, pacing in predatory circles around Peter's form, weakened and on his knees. "So, I'll show you my face as well," Harry slowly removed his helmet and grinned wickedly down at Peter's bloody form, and Mary Jane's terrified face. Lifting her from the bed Harry threw her to Peter's knees, where she lie motionless.

"Time to die superhero. Oh yeah, and after you're gone, she and I will have a little fun. One minute of torture for every day that I was robbed of my father because of you."

He raised the large blade and brought it down in a swift motion towards Peter's head, but Peter caught the blade between his hands. The pain of stopping the blade was immense, and the blood began to flow from his palms. But he pushed back with all his might. The fight was not over yet. Harry had underestimated him.

Bringing his legs around he caught Harry at his Achilles tendon and sent him to the floor. In one motion Harry tried to take the final blow, tried to decapitate Peter with one motion, but Peter was always the faster of the two. He moved and removed MJ from harm as Harry impaled himself upon his own blade.

Just as quickly Harry pulled the blade from his abdomen. Deep crimson blood escaped the large would, along with pink organ matter. The blood began to drip from Harry's lips and his eyes unfocused. The sputtering blood ran down his green frame and encircled his frame on the carpet. He fell forward like a rock, his face splashing in his own pool of blood.

"Peter?"

He turned to her now. Now that she knew the truth, he had to leave. She would be revolted. She would be in danger. Mary Jane knew the truth. That sentence kept running over and over in his mind, like a broken record telling him he had to leave.

"The neighbors heard the ruckus. They've called the police," sure enough the sirens could be heard as they approached, "Tell them that he attacked you," Peter slipped Harry's mask back on his bloody face. "They won't question it. You'll be the sixth that he's attempted this with. You'll have been defending yourself." He slipped his mask on and dove out of the window, using the last reserves of his energy.

"Peter?"


	10. Attempted

Title: Memento

by: Satine16

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, they are all property of MARVEL comics. I'm not doing this to make any money so please don't sue me. 

Chapter 10: Attempted

The night had finally calmed down to a bittersweet silence. Peter Parker lay in his bed watching the pale moonlight outside his window. The only sounds escaping from the blackness around him were the whispers of a restless wind.

Peter sat in bed, propped up on a few pillows. His chest and abdomen was bruised, and the many cuts from the evening's business had begun to take true form and swell. He was exhausted. The fight had, of course, been physically taxing, but the degree in which it had drained him both emotionally and mentally was completely unexpected.

In the darkness Peter heard a rustling. Someone was moving in his apartment. He would wait. Something about his sense told him that he was not in immediate danger, and that even if that were the case, he would be unable to put up a true fight anyway.

From within the shadows Mary Jane emerged. She was carrying a dripping towel that had been filled with ice.

"How are you?" her voice was soft and sugary.

"Holding up," using his forearms he propped himself to a sitting position, exhaling quickly as the pain in his leg became sharp. The minor embarrassment he felt he attempted to hide. It was obvious that she was looking at him with different eyes.

Mary rushed to the bed and handed him the poorly constructed ice pack.

"It was the best I could do."

"You shouldn't be here. Go home. Rest."

"Shut up, Peter. Now, where does it hurt?"

"You only brought one ice pack."

"Does it hurt…here?" gently she brushed her lips against the blacked flesh on his rib cage. The feeling of her tender touch to his raw skin sent shivers up Peter's spine.

Mary Jane decided long before tonight that she wanted Peter Parker. He was the only person in her life who consistently managed to give a shit. Peter genuinely cared and that was the one thing she was so unable to find in others. On top of which, she had just found that he was Spider-man. The sexual desire that she had solely for Peter Parker was now tripled. It was Peter who had saved her all those times. It was Peter's amazing body in that costume. It was Peter that had been the subject of every sexual fantasy she had for the last year and a half.

"A little bit."

She kissed the small series of bruises that ran up his bicep and over to the cut on his chest. Slowly she trailed her lips over every inch of skin on his chest, lingering on the parts which were most battered.

"There?" she pointed to a cut just above his jaw.

He nodded and she kissed it softly.

Leisurely she placed her right index finger over the split in his bottom lip, "And here?"

He nodded slowly as she leaned in and kissed it gently. The touch of her lips to his sent Peter into a new world. A much better one than the one he had just exited. Pulling her in tightly to him, and deepening the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly she traveled to his neck, lavishing him with soft, kind kisses.

Peter pulled her onto his lap, careful to avoid his leg wound, and running his strong hands over her back, feeling the satiny fabric of her nightdress in-between his fingers, he kissed her chest and abdomen. Her head fell back and she let her fingers dance playfully over his back and shoulders, up his neck and through his hair.

Once again their lips found each other in the moonlight and slowly he began to explore her smooth legs with his hands. Removing her dress, she was revealed, glowing in the moonlight in front of him. He enjoyed every moment, relishing the feeling of her skin, her touch, and her taste.

Peter's injuries seemed to provide little problem, and he pulled her closer to him and underneath the sheets.

His mind was a whirl. He couldn't think straight. Every part of his essence only was able to concentrate on Mary. She was more beautiful than he had ever hoped. And she was with him. And they had both survived the evening's events. He had wanted her for so long. Now she was with him, and he would never let her go.

Into the morning hours Peter held her delicate frame tightly to his battered form. The deep patterns of her breath pushed against him, in perfect rhythm with is own. They had finally gotten there. They were together.

The two had managed to find refuge within each other. Harry's death had forged within them a new bond. One which allowed for this union. They wanted each other terribly. Had for ages. The vulnerability in the room was tangible. Peter for the fresh discarding of his one secret. Mary for her attempt to compete with the dead.

The next morning Peter awoke early and dressed for work. He left Mary Jane sleeping, with her eyes shut tight and a smile on her face while she floated in the midst of some fantastic dream.

The day at the Bugle was normal. Sold a few photos. Was labeled a menace. Helped Ms. Brandt with the web page for the paper. Yet something was pressing at the back of Peter's brain. An insane, unrelenting pressure that made his eyes hurt, and his conscience ache.

After work he visited Aunt May at the hospital. She was making a speedy recovery, but she still needed to be kept under constant surveillance by the doctors and was sleeping most of the day. Peter sat and watched her limp form as it took deep, strenuous breaths. He sat there for hours, simply watching his Aunt, now laboriously, breathing.

He arrived home at around eight o 'clock. There was a bustling in the kitchen that was audible as he entered the apartment.

"I made your favorite," Mary Jane came hurrying out of the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"Hmm?" Peter's expression was blank.

"Baked macaroni and cheese."

"I need you to leave now," he was stoic, and unable to meet her eyes.

"You don't like macaroni anymore?"

"MJ, you need to go."

"Peter..." she took a step towards him, and he retreated.

"Let's not make a mess of things. We both know this will never work."

"What?" she was astounded and took two wide steps back.

"MJ, you know my secret, and I hope you'll respect it, but, I need you to leave."

"Peter…please?"

"No. You don't get it, so go."

"But what about last night? I thought it meant…"

"Let's not ruin our friendship."

"Peter!" she stomped her right foot on the carpeting, the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Don't do this Peter. I know you wouldn't hurt me like this."

"I'm trying to save you."


	11. Happy Endings

Title: Memento

By: Satine16

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this belong to me, they are all property of Marvel Comics. Please do not sue me I am not doing this for money.

Chapter 11: Happy Endings

It had been three weeks since Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson ended their brief love affair. To both it had seemed as if it had ended before the chance for anything truly amazing was fully realized.

Peter mourned his loss of Mary because he was afraid for her. That and he missed her. She had completely abandoned contact with him since the day that he dropped his terrible shell.

Mary on the other hand was more in a state of anger. She was mad at Peter for abandoning what he had always wanted, and what she had recently discovered. She was mad at herself for letting herself be this upset over little Peter Parker. Except he wasn't little Peter Parker anymore. He had grown into a kind, intelligent, loving man, and MJ knew that he was the best thing that would ever happen to her. He had always been good to her. As a little girl she was just too blind to notice: Peter Parker was always there when you needed him. God, it made her angry. Then again there are worse things than being in love with Spider-Man, she told herself.

It had been three weeks since that day in his apartment. It had been three weeks since they had spoken. (Not for Peter's lack of trying.)

Mary Jane slowly got ready for work. Taking her black wig off of the shelf, she tidied it up, and put it on over her flattened red hair. Once again she was a brunette. Meticulously doing her makeup, as always, MJ stepped into her role. Today it was metallic blue eye shadow and bare lip-gloss. Her outfit was already laid out on her bed: a pair of white short shorts, a black halter and thigh high, black boots. Tenderly MJ began to change and pack her purse.

Peter Parker just entered his apartment and closed the window. The rain clouds were steely black in the sky, and ominously hovered above the city of New York. A night in the rain as Spider-Man always reminded Peter that the absolute worst feeling was not broken bones, or bleeding flesh. It was, in fact, wet spandex. Throwing on a white Hanes t-shirt and old jeans, Peter gave thanks that the drops had held out.

The thunder clapped as the sky grew darker. Grabbing her trench coat off the chair and her umbrella from the floor MJ headed out of her apartment. Closing the door quietly behind her, she began to descend the stairs as quickly as possible. She didn't want him to catch her. She was too late.

"MJ! MJ!" Peter called to her as she dashed away without turning her head. It killed him that she couldn't even look at him anymore. With one last burst of resolve, Peter dived into his apartment, grabbed his jacket, and forgetting to lock his door, ran after her.

In the crowd he could see her red umbrella and beige coat. She moved quickly, and Peter was almost struggling to keep up with her amongst the people. The problem being that New York City foot traffic operates like a river current, pushing people this way and that, forcing them to move along with everyone else, no matter the pace.

Peter finally caught up to her outside the club, "MJ, please?"

Her footsteps came to a halt before she entered, although she left her back to him.

"I just want to talk to you. I miss you."

"If I recall, you were the one that didn't think we were a good idea. What is it about me, Peter? What do I do to you that scares you?"

"It had nothing to do with you…well I mean, it did. I'm scared for your safety, Mary Jane. As long as I do what I'm doing, you're at risk. Remember what happened with Harry? What if there comes a time when I can't save you? I would never be able to forgive myself. I don't want to hurt you."

"So you break my heart instead," she finally turned to face him.

"Fine. You can hate me. I would rather have you be alive and hate me, than dead," he turned to leave.

"And, Peter, something I learned from having a ridiculously unhappy family was the fact that I would rather die happy, than live in misery. I'm a big girl Pete and I'm not scared of the big bad city anymore. What I'm scared of is having to greet each day without you." The rain began to trickle down from the sky and relieve the pressure of the city. "Peter…I'm in love with you."

Slowly, he turned back to her, the rain now pouring down and drenching him to the core. Softly his voice crept from him, "I've always loved you."

She stood underneath her large red umbrella, surrounded by the glow of the warm toned halo against the grey blue rain and alley. She was his angel blurred by the rain. Highlighted by the circular aura of the umbrella. In that moment, Peter was reminded that Mary Jane Watson had always been the radiance in his life.

In a flash, he had taken her into his arms. Leaning in slowly, he kissed her and she shifted her umbrella to house them both. A few raindrops trickled off his nose as they kissed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"What now?"

"I think I want you to kiss me again."


End file.
